


Never leave you by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: How will Bodie find his partner before its too late?





	Never leave you by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 19 - Theme "Spirit".

Murphy knew they didn't have long. It was too big an area to search quickly and although they had the people, they didn't have the time.  The maze of warehouses before them could hide a wealth of secrets indefinitely. Somehow they had to make them give one of those secrets up, as quickly as possible.  He looked worriedly over at Bodie beside him. His partner's life depended on their speed on this one. Bodie moved forward urgently, then moments later stopped so abruptly that Murph ran into his back.

“What the......,” Murphy began, before he realised that Bodie was staring in shock at a point not far in front of them.  “What is it mate?” he whispered, trying to see through the gathering fog to whatever it was that had stopped Bodie short. “Can't you see him?” came the hoarse reply.  “See who?” Murph questioned in return, whilst frantically peering around.  Without a word, Bodie took off running.  After a moment, Murph followed.

They were running too fast for Murph to ask what the hell was going on.  But as they ran, he  noticed that the fog was staying ahead of them. He had no time to think about why the fog was moving, or why Bodie was trying to  .... catch it?

He nearly ran into Bodie again when he stopped short in front of a building. He looked around, realising that they were nearly at the other end of the district.  When he looked back, the fog had disappeared and Bodie was being swallowed by the gloom inside the dank warehouse.  He quickly followed.

He put on a burst of speed when he heard a sharp cry from Bodie who had momentarily disappeared from view.  He edged up close to the corner, gun in hand and risked a darting look, then quickly moved forward to join Bodie who was hunched over a form in a dark corner.

Bodie looked up at the sound of his footsteps, “Quick, get an ambulance.” Even as he drew out his RT to do so, Murph joined Bodie. It was Doyle.

He wasn't moving and his skin looked blue. Whether that was caused by the moonlight filtering through the cracks in the roof or some other reason, Murph did not care to think about. Even as he spoke into his RT, Bodie was moving, checking his partner for injuries, whipping off his jacket and wrapping it around the unmoving form.

“Come on sunshine”, Murph heard him say as Bodie pulled his partner up into his lap and wrapped his arms around the cold form, “Come on, show me that you're still with us.”  There was a long moment of silence as they both waited for Bodie to find some sign.

Then. “Yes,” Bodie gusted with relief.  He looked up at Murphy, “Its not very strong and its not very fast, but its there.”

He turned back to his partner, “Come on sunshine, you have to fight.” Murph nudged Bodie's arm, indicating that he was going to wait for the ambulance out front.  Bodie nodded, then returned to focusing solely on warming his partner and murmuring in his ear. Murphy wasn't sure he wanted to know what was being said, he had had his suspicions about those two for a long time.

A few hours later at the hospital, Murph looked up when Bodie approached, a broad smile on his face. After discovering the details and Doyle's projected recovery time, Murphy took a moment to report the news back to HQ on his RT. He then turned to follow Bodie who was heading back to his partner's room, where Doyle waited for him.

Not wanting to intrude, but needing his own reassurance, he stopped short of entering the room and listened in. After all, Doyle was his mate too.

Bodie was perched on the side of his partner's bed, their hands tightly pressed together, their eyes locked on each other. Bodie looked down for a moment, “Couldn't believe what I was seeing,” he muttered, “thought it was you at first and was so relieved. Then I realised that I could see right through you and it took my breath away.” He continued, looking back into his partner's eyes, not noticing they were beginning to mist up. “And somehow I knew it was a part of you, come to help me to find you,” he finished on a whisper, eyes down again “before it was too late.......”  He stopped for a moment, his partner's grip on his hands tightening. He took a deep breath and continued, “I took off so quickly I'm sure I left vapour trails” his grin joined that of his partner, “Goodness knows what Murph thinks was happening, I'm just glad he was there when I found you.  He got the ambulance to us and we got you to help soonest.  You may not have been here otherwise.”  Tears were the evidence of how deeply he had been affected. Doyle took one of his hands and reached gently to wipe away the tears, then lifted his partner's chin until their eyes met again. “I will never leave you” he said with such conviction, that both Bodie and Murphy still listening in, couldn't help but believe. “I will always find a way to stay with you, to come back to you”, he declared, his own eyes shining brightly with unshed tears.

Murphy had heard enough. He turned and left quietly, knowing that they had not heard him and promising they would never know he had been there.  He knew now that his suspicions had been correct, but that all things considered, it was far from being the worst thing he had ever learned.  And considering what he knew of those two, it was probably the best thing that have ever happened.  After all, if death, or near death couldn't keep them apart, then nothing would.


End file.
